facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Interplanetary Defense and Emergency Agency
IDEA (Interplanetary Defense and Emergency Agency) is an organization within the UPEO responsible for coordinating and being the first responders to both man-made and natural disasters. They are also responsible for assissting in the aftermath and recovery of disasters. While the agency is not part of the United Nations Space Command, the agency also has a paramilitary role in terms of defending planetary bodies from attacks during times of war as they control some planetary defense installations. Because of this the agency operates various installations that serve as planetary defenses such as but is not limited to: orbital and terrestrial MAC batteries, outposts in deep space and missile silos. The Interplanetary Defense and Emergency Agency is headquartered on Prospertiy and was founded in 1189BNE after a series of catastrophic disasters which took place on the colony known as New Jerusalem where meteor showers devastated the colony. The lack of a coordinated response in the aftermath of the meteor shower resulted in the unacceptable loss of millions of colonists. The IDEA was founded to combat this lack of coordination and since then it has saved the lives of billions of citizens and colonists alike. Overview As mentioned before the IDEA work as the first responders to man-made and natural disasters and they also assist in the aftermath and recovery of disasters. They are also responsible for disaster prevention, detection and management which serves a distinct role than the Department of Health Services (DHS). The DHS works to protect public health and safety by providing relevant information and also by researching ways of treating and curing the various health problems that exist in the UPEO. In contrast the IDEA works to prevent disease outbreaks from starting in the first place and if it does occur, it would work with the DHS in order to manage the outbreak. During times of emergency (such as war or terrorist attacks) the IDEA is responsible to advise the population on what to do. They will provide relevant information such as but is not limited to: dangerous areas to avoid, whether or not it is safe to come out, location of IDEA evacuation shelters and evacuation orders. The IDEA is stationed only on worlds that are affiliated with the Core Systems Alliance (CSA). This was due to in large part because as part of their lack of greater autonomy, CSA member worlds still receive mandated aid from the UPEO. CSA member worlds may request for the assisstance of the IDEA and receive quicker response times since all IDEA branches are headquartered on CSA affiliated worlds. Since Oberon impose large amounts of tax on CSA colonies, they do not have to pay any fee whenever the IDEA is deployed. On the other hand, colonies who are a member of the Independent Systems Alliance, who have greater autonomy when compared to CSA affilliated worlds, no longer receive mandated aid from the UPEO as a result of their greater autonomy. As a consequence the IDEA are not stationed on any colonies who are tied with the ISA. ISA colonies may still request for assisstance from the IDEA they may only do so after the colonial government and local authorities have been overwhelmed by the disaster in question. The colonial government must then declare a state of emergency, submit a formal request to the Supreme Commander that IDEA and the Central government respond to the disaster. Only after their request has been approved will the IDEA be deployed. The only exception to this procedure for ISA members is when the disaster takes place risks the entire population of the colony. Only then will the IDEA be deployed without the ISA member having to go through all the red tape. Disaster prevention mandate As part of their mandate, the IDEA prefers to prevent disasters from happening, rather than responding to one. The agency has major analysis programs and laboratories researching potential disasters that may occur ranging from the small terrestrial scale such as a flood, to the larger interstellar scale such as the path of a comet which may strike a planet. They monitor these potential disasters, make an analysis and if necessary take action to prevent the disaster from occurring. The IDEA also ensure that emergency stock piles of food, medicine, clothing, portable shetler and water are always availalbe in every IDEA evacuation center and shelters. The agency also enforces no-colonization and no-fly zones within UPEO controlled space where planets or regions classified as dangerous (those prone to disasters both on the terrestrial and interstellar level) are forbidden from being traversed through. The agency possess a small fleet of patrolships which monitor these no-colonization zones. Response capabilities Response Tiers IDEA's emergency response is based on three main tiers: Tier 2 Tier 2 response teams are comprised of small, decentralized teams who specializes in a specific area of disaster management such as urban search & rescue and mobile emergency services. These teams are commonly used for small-scale disasters when the area only encompasses a suburb or several city blocks. Since they are much smaller they are the teams who can be mobilized the quickest and during times of large scale disasters, Tier 2 teams are usually deployed as stop-gap response teams, assissting the population in anyway they can until the more sophisticated Tier 1 response teams arrive. Tier 1 Tier 1 response teams are comrpised of large scale centralized teams. Unlike Tier 2 response teams, Tier 1 response teams diversify their roles, allowing them to tackle multiple types of disasters at once. Tier 1 teams are typhically deployed when the disaster encompasses a large amount of area such as an entire city or even planets. Tier 1 response teams require a longer period of time to organize and mobilize themselves which is why during times of major disasters, Tier 2 teams are deployed to the disaster area first as a stop-gap response team until Tier 1 units are ready to mobilize. Preparedness for major astronimical threats After the 1190BNE meteor shower incident at New Jerusalem the IDEA has taken the notion of major astronimical disasters very seriously and has released a series of monthly reports which indicate potential celestial threats to UPEO governed planets, regardless whether they are affiliated with either the CSA or ISA. The IDEA works in conjunctions with the USTA and UNSC Astrophysics to do so. The IDEA are most concerned about comets as they are the most common threat in space. Other threats the IDEA are concerned include the possibility of a Black Hole passing through UPEO controlled space or even a Super Nova several light years away that may have an impact. No-colonization and no-travel zones The agency is authorized to operate a variety of vehicles ranging from terrestrial ships to space warships to enforce any areas that are categorized as no-colonization and no-travel zones. These zones are patrolled exclusively by IDEA defense forces, only calling upon the UNSC for aid when required. Equipment Warships As a semi paramilitary agency the IDEA is authorized to operate only limited types of naval warships that are operated by the UNSC Navy. None of these vessels though possess any weapons with nuclear-capabilities. Non-terrestrial light capital warships UNSC Frigate: IDEA currently operates close to a hundred Frigates, their capabilities on par with that of the UNSC Navy. The main difference is that IDEA Frigates are not armed with weapons that possess nuclear capabilities. Frigates are used as flagships and are only deployed when major confrontations take place between pirates or other unforeseen threats. UNSC Corvette: These are the most commonly used warships by the IDEA as they are small, mobile and fast, fulfilling the role of a patrolship. Corvettes are mainly used for patroling no-colonization and no-fly zones in deep space within UPEO controlled space. Like the Frigates, IDEA Corvettes are not armed with any nuclear-capable weapons. Terrestrial light capital warships Content to be added... Aircraft Cormorant Dropship:' '''the Cormorant serves as the organization's primary means of air transportation to move assets and personnel. The Cormorant was choosen as it is able to operate both in space and within a planets atmosphere and along with the ''Surveyor are usually the first agency assets that victims will see being deployed at disaster scenes. Cormorant dropships operated by the IDEA are unarmed. Vehicles Mobile Command Vehicle: the MCV serves as a field command center for all IDEA operations on the disaster scene. MCVs can be easily moved and deployed, providing IDEA personnel with a semi-permanent command post whenever they are deployed. MCVs can either by dropped from low-orbit when they are inside a transport ship or even carried under the belly of a Cormorant Dropship. When required MCVs can transform itself into a large truck, allowing it to traverse through the disaster zone albeit slowly. Surveyor: these nimble trucks serve as scouts and are usually the first IDEA vehicles victims will see arriving at the scene of a disaster. When deployed from orbit Surveyors cannot be dropped like the MCV. Instead it must be safely stowed on the underbelly of a Cormorant Dropship, hence why these two are the first vehicles victims would see. E2 General Purpose Walker: these 3 meter tall exosuits serve as the main ground workhorse of the agency. Possessing two pairs of giant claws, the E2 walkers are used to excavate heavy debris, mainly from collapsed buildings or other structures. to be continued...